Adriea's Night
by MandELLA
Summary: A retelling of A Midsummer's Night Dream. Kinda dark. PLEASE REVIEW. It's


A retelling of a happy story  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I renamed the charaters, and made them slightly darker. That's it. So technacally, nothings mine. It never is.  
A/N: Please don't flame too much. This is my first fan fic.  
  
Welcome. My name is Adriea. To most of your kind, I am nothing. A slight glimmer of light, but nothing more. But in my realm, I am a princess. I am regally called 'Adrieanna' which means ' ruler of the darkness'. You visit my realm almost every day - I should say night. It holds your fears, your dreams, your hopes, and your nightmares. It is called 'sleep'.  
I rest in the daytime, when there is an abundance of light. The world where my older brother, Obesion, rules, called 'day', is in control of you humans. But please, don't mistake my domain for the evil time of life, as most of your creatures do, but instead my brother's home, where I admit he has more control and power than I. You see, at night, when your mind becomes mine to control, I do as I like. But I always let you go. I may let flesh-eating spiders chase you, but I always call them off. When held prisoner by trolls, I always set you free. You wake up and are returned to Obesion's world. My brother, though, keeps you in a tight grasp, when eventually he will squeeze the life out of you. But do not let that trouble you. Let me take you back, to many, many years ago, when there was a time when Obesion's and my armies had a battle, a wicked one, and our territories mixed. The times of Day and Night were fought with such intensity that I then won for a short while, and that date was forever known as "Midsummer Night".   
  
  
It began when I had hold of a small boy in my world. He dreamt of niceties, such as the dragons and great knights that roam in my realm. It interested me, so I sat and watched. Suddenly, a dragon changed shaped without my permission. Things change shape in my world, but never without my permission. I stood up from my throne, but patiently waited for it to become right again. But it did not. The face and body became that of my brother's! He knew it was against any and all rules for him to come into my world, so I released my best generals on him. I knew as they beat him that he would not be physically hurt, just his pride. I used that to ensure that he would never try that 'stunt' again.   
This angered him, and he sent his little wretch, Jaguar, to seek revenge on me. Jaguar picked a garland of the absolute worst plant that is in my grasp, Devotion. Any creature that wears a garland of it loves unconditionally the first living thing it sees, and will be permanent when the first rays of the sun hit the wearer. Naturally, this happens often in dreams, but not so in Obesion's territory. It was only this night that Jaguar could touch it.  
That night, four humans were escaping sleep. Two, Sydney and Zachary, were eloping in the night. As for the other two, well, Hermione was chasing Aubrey, begging for marriage, as Aubrey was pining away for the love he lost, Sydney.  
This is when Obesion did his one good deed for the year. He told Jaguar to place a garland around Aubrey's neck as he slept, so that the next woman he saw would be Hermione, and then everyone would be happy. My brother told Jaguar that he would be able to tell who Aubrey was by the golden belt and silver sword that he was wearing. Who would have guessed, as Jaguar said, pleading with his master, that Zachary also would have been wearing a golden sword and silver belt? So when Zachary awoke, he saw and then loved Hermione, who loved Aubrey, who loved Sydney, who loved Zachary, who loved Hermione…   
To make up for his good deed, My horrible brother then put a sleeping curse on me, and Jaguar, his accomplice, put a garland around me as I slept.  
In another area of the forest that this absurdity was taking place, five men were writing a song to sing at a Duke's up coming wedding. All of them were fools to begin with, but the most of them was a man named Nathan Bottom. Obesion's little stooge gave him a donkey's head, for acting like an @$$. Obesion does not realize that. I, of course, don't either, for I am sleeping all the while. Well, the fools in the woods run for safety from Nathan, who is now a monster. Because of All the commotion, I awake, and I look strait at Nathan. Without being known, Jaguar disappears to his master and reports what he has done. My brother begins to roll on the ground from laughter as I coquet the idiot. But when he hears what Jaguar did to the four in the night, he yelled with rage!   
Quickly, Jaguar puts a sleeping curse on the four humans, and quickly slips the garland from Zachary to Aubrey, and takes the sleeping curse off. Now Zachary loves Sydney, and Sydney loves Zachary, Hermione loves Aubrey, and Aubrey loves Hermione.  
The sun begins to rise, and Obesion quickly takes the garland off of me, not a minute too soon, for The sun's rays were inches from me. I slap Bottom, who quickly returns to his normal ugliness, and take my place on the throne in my realm. Obesion does the same, but Jaguar stays out to do trivial mischief to unsuspecting humans…  
  
  
And that is my story, the story of how I, Princess Amadrieana, looked a fool to the humans she nearly controls. That is also why humans can stay up all night and never enter my world, for I was weakened by that experience. Now I bid you adieu. But do be aware, for on a Midsummer's night, when I come out in the day, your dreams can come true. 


End file.
